


Bundle O' Oneshots

by King_Koa



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Danny Phantom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Danny being gay, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), David is a top, JohAvi Wedding, Original Ideas, Trans Danny Fenton, basically a ton of random stuff, have fun reading it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Koa/pseuds/King_Koa
Summary: A collection of one-shots I've written, including short pieces of original ideas. I am taking requests, but cannot guarantee that I will do every single one.
Relationships: Avi/Johann (The Adventure Zone), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The Snowflake's Sparrow (Camp Camp/Danvid)

**Author's Note:**

> This involves a few headcanons between me and my SO. Such as: Top David. David not being as innocent as he seems.

He was ushering the kids to their tents, smiling and excitedly rambling about the activities of tomorrow. Once the kids were securely in their tents, he turned and heads for the front gate to tell his co-counselor goodbye, wishing her a wonderful night. He stood there, watching the car vanish into the forest, then he turns to check on the kids again, to ensure they're properly asleep. Once he was satisfied, he smiled with a hint of sly intent.

He goes to his cabin, snatching up a lantern and setting the wick inside aflame, before heading towards the forest. A hidden trail awaited, marked with a thin sliver of worn ground, which his boots had tromped out after many nights of wandering down it. He pauses, realizing he'd have to cover it somehow, so the kids won't notice. For now, he simply shrugs it off and heads into the shadows designed by the trees.

Deep within the woods, he arrived at a cabin, old and covered with vines. He smiled wider as he walked into the cabin, which was surprisingly clean and well kept. He closed the door and pulled a key from his pocket, securely locking it and releasing a sigh as his facade dropped. He grinned with a sickening delight, green eyes shining with a glee that a child would never understand.

He combed his fingers through his reddish-brown hair, turning and heading down the short hall to the only other room of this small house. He swung the door open with a grin, gazing his collection of toys, with many thoughts of how he could use them. Every thought involved one person. One blonde, ice blue-eyed, pale cultist, dressed in an angel's color. He smiles with a soft desire, before mumbling to the empty room.

_"One day, you'll be mine, and I'll treat you like a gift from Heaven. Everything you'd love, I'd gladly do to you. And that will be our world. Our secret. Oh how I love you, my Snowflake. Oh, so much does your Sparrow love you."_


	2. David's Camping Trip (Camp Camp/Dadvid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning: Murder, Major Character Death, Knife)  
> This was the cursed idea of fusing Baldi's Basics Camping with Camp Camp but Dadvid.

Max was nowhere near happy, eyeing the brightly colored bus with irritation, not only because the sun glinted against it brightly, but also the horrible color choice of the lazy spray-painted lettering that alters the side of it to read 'David's Bus.' He glares at the happy-go-lucky redhead, who was waiting for someone else to show up while glancing at his watch a few times. He eventually sighed and looked at Max, a half-hearted crooked smile on his face.

_"Looks like it'll be just you and I, Max. Let's get going, yeah?"_

Max groaned, but stepped up onto the bus, hiding the slight shred of joy he had in being able to spend time with David. He saw the redhead as a dad, so having the counselor to himself was something that made him very pleased. He sat somewhere towards the middle of the bus, while David took to the driver's seat. Ah, the irony of being the one driving the vehicle, instead of the one being hit by it.

After a bit of a rocky start, due to the bus fighting David about turning on, they were finally on their way down the road, rumbling along towards the campsite. Max watched the town pass by, half-wishing to jump out the window, while the other half wishes that this wasn't just a field trip, but rather a full-on moving out into the woods scenario. Of course, that fails to be the case.

They soon arrived at the campground, parking the bus in the dirt patch of a parking lot, before venturing into the woods with their supplies. Upon finding an ideal spot, David and Max work together to set up a fire pit, before realizing they would need more firewood. David, who has to finish setting up camp, requests Max keeps the fire alive by finding branches and other things to burn. It may not be a wise decision, however, it is still one that David made.

Max was pretty good at keeping up with it for an hour or two, but after a while, the amount of fuel available was starting to wane, and Max's body had begun to feel sore. He also had to keep an eye out for the bear traps, and overall was having a miserable time now. He had found a good amount of wood but then heard a familiar voice ring out behind him, with its cheerful, venomous tone.

_"Well, hello again Max... I see you let that precious fire go out."_

Max spun on his heel and wielded the branch as a weapon, aiming it towards the cultist. He had truly hoped never to see the horrid murderer again, but it seems as though his luck continues to get worse. It was irritating, he couldn't he just have something nice, the world refused to let him be. He was also concerned for David, seeing as he has no clue where the blonde had appeared from, besides his appearance being from the general direction of the camp.

His effort to defend himself was futile, no matter how he tried. He knew this, but it didn't stop him from trying his damnedest, by scratching and biting at Daniel. It was the only effort he could make, but one that, in the end, was of no use in averting the blade that found its way into his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, a pair of missing person cases became a murder mystery, and from there, would remain unsolved for 3 years before being deemed a cold case and shelved, and left to be forgotten.


	3. A Boy and His Boat (Original)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A universe where the Earth flooded and a kid with no name is floating around in a houseboat and it's always raining and aesthetic shit-"

_The kid yawned, feeling the gentle movement of the waves tugging and pulling the houseboat along its many currents. The rain pattered away at the windows, gentle and calm. It's been that way for about a year, and it was no small contributor to the world's current state. The boy sat up from the pile of blankets and pillows that served as a sort of nest to him._

_He had grown accustomed to the thunder and rain that became his daily norm. He stood and stretched, wearing a tank top and shorts as pajamas. His bones popped with satisfying degrees of sound before he made his way to the kitchen in his hunt for breakfast. After a small amount of deliberation, he decided to have some toast. Thank god for the solar panels and alternative energy, the house's utilities remained functional, allowing him to do so._

_As he waits, he moves and sits in the open doorway, peering into the pouring rain and over the constant motion of now endless expanse of water. It was only less than a year ago that he'd have seen the shoreline of some huge city, instead of this dreary but calming scene, but the constant rain had worn at the glaciers, and thusly caused the world's water to rise above their cities and towns. Here and there, he'd spot a building above the water, typically a skyscraper or tower. If there had been people there, they'd long since have vanished, whether having died, or been rescued._

_The boy, however, much preferred floating aimlessly over being with the others. After all, perhaps he'd find his parents if he kept floating along. It may not be the best choice of action, but he was a child. There's no way a child would know the difference between the options, he only knew that he wanted his parents back. And in his mind, the way to do that would be to float along until he finds a trace that leads back to them._


	4. Social Killer (Original)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A weird future world where people are having their arms surgically removed to be replaced by a bionic arm with all sorts of social media things (basically like a computer in an arm) but they get hacked and start strangling people."

_The year is 3014, flying cars are commonplace. The world has few sanctuaries of the natural flora of the old world. Smog fills the sky and has for so long that no one recalls the color it was before. The latest craze is plastered on every electric billboard ever: a bionic arm with the ability to access social media. However, what they forgot to advertise is how easily these things could be hacked._

_Over half the population had these implants made, finding it worth the risk. Within a month of this marker being hit, the virus was released. Over a million of these new systems became infected. Unknowingly, and wide-spread, these systems were hacked, sliced open for one particular person to take control._

_Within a matter of days, the world was in chaos, with people dying daily. The population was dropping like flies, because of the virus that gave all control of the arm to the mastermind. The signal had no trace, there was no way to directly locate the source, which was leading to more people dying as the police attempted to locate the one who orchestrated this series of attacks._


	5. The Snowflake's Sparrow: Part 2 (Camp Camp/Danvid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my SO, because apparently the first one was that good.

The blonde was stumbling through the woods, avoiding the camp. He knew what the kids thought of him, and didn't want to worry anyone. Especially not the redhead who, within a matter of hours, had irritated him into irrational choices, stolen his heart and desire, and became an obsession at a level that rivaled the cult.

He had no clue where he was, or how far he'd gone, but he knew the camp was somewhere behind him. Ahead of him, the sun was revealing the late afternoon through the trees, illuminating his path just enough to see... Until he finds an actual path, winding away into the trees. He was hesitant, unsure where it left... But perhaps it'd be better than sleeping on the dirt and roots of trees again.

After a while, as the sun has begun to disappear, he found a cabin, ruled by overgrowth on the outside. However, one glance inside showed it to be in much better condition. He wasn't very quick to notice the lack of dust and calmly entered, planning to stay here and rest until morning, to avoid any creatures that hunt in the night.

Within a few moments, however, he quickly realized that this is no ordinary cabin. He has many clues, like the collection in the back room. Admittedly, Daniel felt himself linger for a few moments more than he should've. Another clue is the fact that there are no photos or other signs of someone properly living here.

After a few minutes of thinking, he decided that they don't show up at night, and so he'd have the place to himself. He tries to distract himself, but his mind keeps drifting to that room. Eventually, he gives in and goes back to the door to observe it all, then enters the room, completely closing the door behind him.


	6. A Letter A Day (TAZ: Amnesty/Jake Cool-Ice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a day in the life of jake cool-ice. I imagine it'd be kind of like that episode of Buffy where the Hellmouth is opening, but it's told from Xander's pov so it's mostly just him making zombie friends."  
> I know the piece is different than what exactly the prompt says, but I wrote it a while back. I either misunderstood or talked over it with the requestor and decided on this. They did still like it though. Even if its... really short.

_Dear ******,_

_Today was hectic, but isn't it always? Everyone is rushing around in a panic, so I haven't been able to write to you as of late. We've seen a lot of things, and there are some new people here with us now. Things were looking bleak, but now that the situation is over, I can finally write to you again. I can also go back to sledding like we used to do. I do hope that one day we get to shred powder again, but I know it's highly unlikely for a few more years. I do hope you're at least having fun without me._

_Have cheer,_

_Jake Cool-Ice_


	7. Strings And Cannons (TAZ: Balance/JohAvi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Johann Lives AU - JohAvi wedding? I know, that's basically unadulterated fluff."

_The bells rang out overhead, the moment was frozen but also a blur to Johann's eyes. This was nothing like performing with his violin, he was nervous and excited, his heart pounding in his ears. He knew that this was it, that he'd finally be able to live out life with the person that stole his heart ages ago. He swallows down his worry of something going wrong, as calms down just in time to hear the song begin._

_Avi turned to look down the aisle, along with the audience. He saw the guests, the people they've known over the years, all standing. Taako is clinging to Kravitz, smiling and crying. Magnus is almost literally bouncing on his feet, grinning at two more friends of his bonding together for life. Then Avi saw Johann, and his breath was stolen away in awe._

_The ceremony was a blur for the husbands, but it went very well as far as anyone could tell. The reception was, of course, pure chaos. Magnus was hugging everyone out of pure energy and joy. Taako was crying while blaming it on the decorations he'd picked out, and Kravitz rolled his eyes, holding his husband while smiling. Merle was talking about Pan, as he does. Johann and Avi rarely let go of each other, looking forward to their future._


	8. Let's Play A Game (Danny Phantom/Danny X Wes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny has the gay for a certain basketball player.

_Daniel Fenton didn't want to be here, but schools are allowed to make school games a mandatory thing to attend. He could care less who won the game, honestly, and wanted to be out doing stuff. That's what you're supposed to do on Saturday, y'know. But no, the school decided that everyone has to attend this basketball game against their rival, and Danny couldn't sneak away in time._

_He didn't even know who all was on the basketball team, all he knew was that he was already bored. More and more forced spectators came in, and soon, most of the school was in the bleachers in the gym. Danny managed to find a spot, though he wasn't with his pals since they managed to attend the roll call and then successfully sneak out, meaning they were out having fun._

_Then the teams came in. First, the visitors, whom everyone booed, despite being forced into this, and then their team, which has Dash, a bunch of kids he didn't recognize, and... Wes?! Danny sat up a bit, in surprise, staring at the photographer who tries daily to expose him. He vaguely remembered he was in a sport, but he wasn't expecting it to be basketball, of all things. I mean, who expects a ghost chaser to play a sport like this?_

_He didn't realize the soft cheer he called out with the other kids, only noticing it when Wes turned and glanced towards him and waved a bit. Some of the other kids screeched, thinking Wes was waving to them, which was annoying as hell, but Danny shouldn't be as bothered as he was by it. After all, that's mostly not his problem. He shrugged, signaling to Wes that he didn't really wanna be here, who offered an apologetic look in return. At least they respect each other enough to communicate like this, even if they still annoy each other daily on purpose._

_After a while, the game begins, and Danny inadvertently finds himself staring and judging Wes's every move, almost completely ignoring the rest of the players. Maybe because Wes is the only one on the team he knew and could mildly tolerate, but who knows for sure. As the game went on, Danny found himself getting impressed by how quick Wes is on his feet, and his fast dodging skills. He also found his jumps and dunks impressive, as they were seemingly a bit higher than the other people on the team._

_However, the thing that had Danny's attention most of all was his distance shots, even though most of them weren't extremely accurate. It was the fact his abs- the existence of which Danny was previously unaware of- was a bit more than that of a simple photographer and basketball player. Danny found himself staring, and at some point catches the thought of 'He could pin me down an-' After realizing where it was headed, he cuts it off there, his face suddenly turning a deep green._

_There was no way he serious about thinking that, it was so stupid, there's no way he wants that from /him/ of all people. Maybe it's just a type... But no, he felt disgusted by the thought of anyone else. Suddenly, something dawned on him, something he completely should've realized sooner. He never thought of Sam in any way close to what he just imagined. No girl had ever honestly crossed his mind in that way. That was the moment he realized that he was, in fact, totally gay. Not just for any guy either, but for the one who he had only recently begun to get along with, and likely still didn't like him._

_He was shocked by his sudden understanding of himself and found himself still watching Wes as the redhead ran around the court, and did yet another long-distance throw. Once again, Danny suddenly found more thoughts running through his head. Moments later he noticed a warm liquid dripping from his nose, and reached up to discover its blood. He quickly ran for the bathroom and was nearly stopped when the teacher noticed the goop from his nose and got some confused that they let him go. He dashed into the bathroom, quickly trying to wash his face off and find a way to stop the blood._

_Wes noticed Danny run out, but couldn't go check on him until the next intermission, or, well, the end of the game. He was now a bit distracted but managed to keep playing until the game was over. Then he went to find the ghost boy, a bit sweaty, but overall fine. After all, his acquaintance could be hurt, and honestly, Wes did care about him quite a bit. He carefully went to the bathroom once people cleared out, hoping Danny was still here and found him standing over the sink furthest from the door._

_Danny was trying to stop the bleeding while his head was off in La La Land with thoughts he never thought he'd be having. He didn't notice that the paper towel he's holding over his nose is soaked with blood, nor did he notice Wes enter the bathroom. Instead, he stared at the sink, blushing a heavy green. Upon feeling a hand on his shoulder he immediately jumped about a foot into the air, scared half to death (haha) until he realized it was Wes. Then his blush and nosebleed got worse as he realized he was alone with Wes. In a building that'll be mostly empty soon._

_Wes was concerned about the copious amount of blood and tried to help Danny, but then Danny turned invisible and left, not wanting to let Wes know how he feels. Especially when Wes likely still kinda hates him, as far as Danny knows. This leaves Wes, concerned, and looking at the bloodied paper towels in the sink, which he decided to clean up for Danny. After all, he didn't want Danny to get caught... he decided to go a bit easier on Danny after that, and spent the next bit of time getting rid of the ghost boy's blood._


	9. Keep-Away Medic (Danny Phantom/Danny x Wes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes helps out the local hero and keeps multiple of his secrets.

_Wes watched the last of the ghosts getting sucked into the thermos, after yet another fight, and he internally and sarcastically cheered for the ghost boy. Danny was usually pretty good at taking his wounds like a champ, but as soon as it was over, Danny collapsed, whether it be from the damage from the wounds or the sheer number._

_Wes, having been to enough battles, has seen the GiW, and has at this point learned to some extent as to what they might do. This makes him grimace at Danny's collapse because he has to climb down and help Danny out of the way so that those government ghost freaks don't snatch him up._

_After all, he may dislike the guy, but without him, Amity Park would be a lot more dangerous. Ghosts would run rampant, parading around and destroying everything they ever wanted. Wes was reluctant to admit it, but Amity Park needs Danny Phantom. Even if it torments the hell out of the redhead._

_The redhead quickly picked the ghost boy up and carried him away before anyone managed to reach the scene, and he could hear, just a few moments after entering the alleyway, the screech of tires at the scene. A narrow escape, always oh so fun for his anxiety as his pace quickens and he finds himself glancing back to make sure they aren't followed._

_Due to the anxiety of getting caught, Wes decides its not a good idea to stay out in the open to help the ghost kid. Wes is well aware that the Fentons have no clue that their kid is a ghost, and might end up hurting him if they don't believe Wes's claims. He doesn't know how to get in touch with Sam or Tucker outside of school, and that's not an option right now. So he does the best thing he can think of, which is sneaking Danny into the Weston house._

_With luck, his dad wasn't home, so he narrowed avoided that conversation. He carefully drops Danny onto the couch and pulls some bandages from his bag as Danny began to regain consciousness from whatever mental state he was in, though his mind was still hazy enough that he made the stupid decision to drop his ghost form. Wes noticed and frowned a bit, knowing that if almost anyone else had been there, it'd be a very bad situation._

_Wes sighed, moving to help Danny sit up and remove his shirt so Wes could wrap the wound. As with the previous times he's had to patch up Danny, he's a bit weirded out at the sight of the binder. With how well the ghost boy passes, he always ends up forgetting about the reality of the situation. He sighs a bit, clearing his head of the thoughts as he pulls out the rest of his first aid kit and starts tending to the multitude of cuts Danny now has, rolling his eyes as the raven-haired human winced now and then._

_Once he's done cleaning the wounds, he wraps them up and makes sure the bandages are secure, then stands up, stretching a bit and yawning. Danny suddenly flops back, passing out on their couch, which surprised Wes slightly, considering everything. He looked around, then sighed, going off and grabbing a blanket to toss over the reckless maniac before going into another room and calling his dad to explain the fact that a 'friend' is going to be crashing on the couch for the night since they have nowhere else to go._

_After a bit of conversation to explain that there truly is no place else they could go, the conversation is ended and Wes sighs, looking to the sleeping form of what he could easily call the most annoying person on Earth, and he finds himself smiling like a dork. He had no clue why, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning either. Eventually, he goes and sits down next to the couch, leaning a bit on it and watching the other, before he began to fall into the dream world._

_The next morning, Wes woke up to find himself next to an empty couch with the blanket over his shoulders. Wes was quickly confused until he sat up and noticed Danny was missing and realized the ghost kid must've woken up earlier and vanished. As Wes has easily learned, this behavior is pretty common, though he had hoped to double-check that Danny was alright before the other left. However, he couldn't change reality, so he sighed, standing and grabbing his backpack before heading off to school for yet another day of boring classes and stupid classmates._


	10. Fight (Danny Phantom/Danny x Wes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested; verbal fight, admitting crush.  
> God this ship is popular, and I am LIVING for it.

_"Just admit it already, you're Phantom!"_

As usual, the pair were fighting about Danny's status as both Phantom and Fenton. Wes was again trying to expose him, and Danny was getting sick of it. He was glaring, trying to keep himself from losing his composure while also trying to escape the situation. After all, he can't reveal himself. It'd be putting himself in danger, and at the same time, Wes would succeed at his goal.

_"Stop running away from the truth, Danny. You're Phantom, and I'll prove it one day!"_

Fenton rolled his eyes, pushing his way through the flood of kids trying to get to their next class. Wes was on his heels, still blabbering on, while Danny was getting shoved to the side of the hall. Oh well, he could use that to escape.

However, as the clocked ticked near to the bell, Danny was ticked off quite a bit. He finally gave up, turning, grabbing Wes by the collar and pulling him into one of the janitor closets nearby. He then pinned him to one of the shelves.

_"Why can't you just leave me alone?! What did I ever do to you?!"_

Wes had the wind knocked out of him when he was shoved against the shelf, and he glared at Danny once he recovered. Then, without a second thought, he immediately had a response, though it may not have been the one he wanted to say.

_"Being too cute, for one, and-"_

He caught it too late, freezing middle sentence, then covering his mouth as his mind caught up fully. His face went bright pink, his freckles contrasting the color. He wasn't looking at Danny however, so he missed the shocked expression that was quickly replaced by a smirk.

_"You think I'm cute, huh?"_

Wes stutters several syllables, trying to deflect the question, but none of them fit together at all. It certainly didn't help when Danny hovered a bit off the ground and kissed his cheek, his blush getting even darker as Danny dropped back to his feet and left. He stared at the shut door and then did his best to calm his heart from going a thousand miles per hour.

_". . .well... That's... One way to admit to a crush, I guess..."_


	11. Movie Night (Danny Phantom/Danny x Wes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night, Blushes, 800+ Words.

_Daniel Fenton was focused on the tv, flipping through the streaming service on the TV looking for a nice movie to watch. He could hear the popcorn in the microwave and the stirring of mugs of hot chocolate. It was snowing outside, an unexpected blizzard occurring while he was here. It was very late, and it was just him and his friend, Wes. Well, at least, he says friend, but Danny's sure that it was just Wes being 'nice.' Which doesn't sit well with Danny, but the reason why... well, he certainly won't say it, especially not to Wes._

_He found a movie, setting it up, pausing it at the very beginning. He then goes to help Wes bring everything into the living room, excited to be watching a movie with the other. After putting everything down, Wes flopped to one side of the couch, and Danny assumed he'd sit at the other. However, when he moved to sit down, Wes rolled his eyes and pulled the ghost boy closer. He then pulled the nearby blanket over both of them and smiled at Danny._

_"It's freezing, dude, and the only blanket that isn't upstairs isn't big enough to cover the whole couch."_

_Danny's face flushes with a soft green, and Wes chuckles internally at the sight, pulling the coffee table closer so that they have easier access to the popcorn and their drinks. He pops a few pieces into his mouth before starting the movie, wondering why Danny picked a horror film. He glanced at the ghost boy, curious if the choice was knowing, and saw only a curious and confused look. He felt warm inside at that, he wondered how well Danny took horror films. He chuckled softly at the other and turned his attention back to the screen._

_After a few minutes, the first scare of many to come happened, and Dang y jolted and moved back from the TV a bit. He guessed, unsure why Wes let him choose the movie. Especially since he rarely watches movies in general, and so he doesn't know much about what to expect from certain movies. However, he didn't want to appear as a scariest cat to Wes, so he attempted to tough it out. After all, how bad can a movie get, he can avoid ending up hiding against Wes. He just hopes he really can handle the horror ahead._

_Of course, he isn't, his experiences are nowhere near as violent as horror films. Though he supposed, if he was caught by his parents or the GiW, he'd be living something similar. Those kinds of thoughts had him quickly scurrying close to Wes, who was startled but quickly moved to hold him. Wes assumed it was the movie, but he felt like that wasn't true. He didn't say anything though, instead lightly holding the other. He debated turning the movie off until he noticed Danny was still watching, and then he blushed. Danny is sitting in his lap basically, holding onto him._

_Danny watched the movie with the hopes that it would distract him from reality, and it does so pretty easily. Unlike the ghost boy, Wes barely even remembered the tv existed. He was focused on his guest, who was warm yet somehow had a chill to his skin. It was distracting, especially because this mystery of a temperate was in his lap and laying against his chest. However, Wes was also simply observing the boy, and he softly combs his fingers through the black mess of hair that rested just under his chin._

_They both were distracted from their troubles, they both felt safe. Danny felt warm, snuggled close to Wes under the blanket. Wes was enjoying the other's company, softly holding him close while messing with his hair. After a bit Danny finally noticed and glanced up at Wes, raising an eyebrow at the other. Wes chuckled and smiled, watching the other's confusion before softly kissing him. Danny hadn't been expecting it, but he certainly didn't move to stop it either. After a moment, Wes pulled away from the kiss, smiling happily, even smirking slightly at the stunned ghost boy's expression._

_Wes was proud of himself for doing something the ghost boy hadn't expected. Danny was shocked, simply because hadn't considered the possibility that Wes even liked him as a friend, let alone enough to kiss him like that. His face had a soft green blush, staring widely at Wes, before suddenly finding himself on his back being tightly snuggled and held down. After a moment, he snuggled back while listening to the storm and the movie in the background. His heart was pumping much faster at the moment as he looked at his 'captor,' who was looking smug as ever as they laid there. After a moment, they kissed again, both leaning into it, and pulling the other close._

_The snowstorm was raging, trapping them inside, but they didn't mind. They had each other to keep themselves warm for the night._


End file.
